Star Wars Episode II: Rise of the Sith (First Draft)
by TyDye15
Summary: (Sequel to A Fragile Peace). Anakin nears the completion of his training find himself on his first mission to protect a fugitive from Alderaan while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon embark on a mission to help out in the war with Master Mace Windu's suggestion for the Jedi to help after discovering the atrocities of the Alderaanian Empire.
1. The Encounter

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

* * *

 **STAR WARS EPISODE II**

 **RISE OF THE SITH**

ANAKIN SKYWALKER is nearing his completion of training moving on to the Trials of a Jedi Knight under the supervision of Jedi Knight OBI-WAN KENOBI. While Anakin and Kenobi travel to the small moon of Yavin IV to complete the training the GALACTIC SENATE is in chaos.

The Galactic Republic is on the hunt for missing GENERAL DOOKU blaming Alderaan for kidnapping him and holding him hostage. Emperor Amidala does not answer as he already declared war on the Galactic Republic along with Mandalore and Correllia forming the Imperial Alliance.

Tensions are high in the Galaxy as well as the Jedi Council continuing to prepare themselves for the arrival of the second Sith and prepare themselves for war against the Empires. Anakin and Obi-Wan travel to Yavin IV to complete his trial…

* * *

Yavin IV is small moon, not even a planet near the outer rim of the Galaxy; an abandoned sector of space no one would go to. A small emerald in the vast, crimson background of the planet Yavin. Not many ships pass by this way which makes for the ideal, uninterrupted training ground for the Jedi. A small maroon transport travels into the moon's atmosphere towards a large jungle. Two hooded figures depart from the cruiser which takes off after their departure.

The now bearded and long haired Obi-Wan assures a growing Anakin Skywalker, "They'll come back. The Trials require no distraction, young Padawan."

Anakin nods and approaches the temple in his brown and khaki robes.

Obi-Wan speaks up, "Anakin, you won't be needing your lightsaber."

The Padawan nods undoing his utility belt and dropping it to the ground with his brown robes. He enters the dark tomb inside of a large pyramid that seems to get darker every doorway he passes, the bright light of the jungle disappearing altogether. One sane human mind would go insane with all the intense hieroglyphics and darkness following. But this was the mind of a Jedi. He walks inside not seeming phased at all. However, it's not just the intensity of the tomb around him he also senses a strong concentration of darkness. The Dark Side of the Force is so prominent even eons after the fall of the Sith Empire.

Then he hears a voice, "You have marched to your death."

Anakin looks over, he suddenly feels his right hand he no longer has again as he stares into the face of the Sith Lord Obi-Wan vanquished ages ago. He ignites a red double bladed lightsaber. Anakin was about to react, but if Obi-Wan knew it was dangerous he wouldn't have sent him in…besides, the Sith is dead anyway.

"Come on, fight me Jedi. Strike me down and your training will be complete! Fulfill your destiny! Fight me!"

Then the Sith Lord does the unthinkable, he removes his own hood then removes his mask. Anakin's face is that of shock and fear. His tempter smirks, "Unbearable, isn't it? Strike me down, I'm a monster, Jedi."

Anakin ignores him crossing his legs and begins to meditate. The Sith begins to writhe in pain and a moment of Anakin sitting there with intense concentration reciting,

He hisses,"Strike me down boy, I can feel your anger"

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."

After that the Sith writhes in pain and explodes in a burst of light, the light speckles flying into Anakin's chest. After that he gets up from his meditative stance feeling energized, until suddenly he hears two lightsabers ignite and he looks over to see a double bladed saber and a single blade.

Suddenly Anakin is sprinting out of the tomb with Obi-Wan shaking his head, "Anakin, what happened?!"

A red lightsaber flies out of the tomb in an arc causing Obi-Wan to dodge the weapon igniting his own lightsaber, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Anakin gathers his own utility belt and lightsaber as two dark figures emerge out of the Temple.

Obi-Wan states, "Well that's not part of the trial."

The Sith with the double bladed saber points, "Those are the two on Tatooine!"

The man replies in a mechanical voice, "Patience Maul, soon they'll be dead."

The man with a single lightsaber leaps up doing a barrel roll as he front flips behind Obi-Wan and slashes, only for Obi-Wan to parry him.

Maul sneers, "So it is the boy I faced on Tatooine."

Anakin smirks parrying some blows, "What makes you think that?"

"I took your hand."

Anakin slashes at Maul who dodges it, but with the cost of his robes being slashed.

"Don't worry, I still have my dignity."

The Sith snarls swinging the saber in an arc impossible to keep up with forming a wall. Anakin merely sticks his saber in and swings upwards causing the Sith Warrior to lose grip on his weapon, but not before Force pushing Anakin off of his feet. This push causes Anakin to lose his lightsaber, but he recovers by Force pulling it to him. On his way back Anakin points his feet towards a wall he kicks off of as soon as he makes contact grabbing his lightsaber again. He ignites his weapon to meet with the Sith Warrior as he swings down into his parry.

"So, Darth Maul, is it?"

"You're fortunate you live to call me that…but not for long." The Sith Warrior thrusts towards Anakin who slashes Darth Maul's lightsaber end. He leaps up into the air forcing the Sith to front flip from his position on top of the second story of the tomb. Anakin leaps from pillar to pillar to meet with him on the stone scaffolding.

Darth Maul smirks, "You really think you can best me in this arena."

Anakin shrugs, "Nope, but I can do this."

The Sith looks closer when Anakin Force pushes him off the scaffolding towards the floor. Anakin leaps from pillar to pillar to meet his opponent who groans as he's hurt.

Anakin prepares to end Maul's life. Sith as far as the Order is concerned are to be eradicated from the universe. However his teachings instruct him to do otherwise when he remembers, "There is no anger; there is peace."

He looks up to the Sith and he leaves him to writhe in pain, "That's it Jedi, leave me to die painfully."

He shrugs, "Not the plan, but it's open to interpretation."

"You get back here and strike me down!"

Anakin sighs, "He was just saying that ten minutes ago."

* * *

Obi-Wan is busy with Darth Maul's counterpart who speeds to one area of the room and the other, sending arcs of lightning for Obi-Wan to parry.

"I can do this all day or we can fight with honor!"

Just as Obi-Wan spots the Sith sprinting again, he flies back off his feet from the direction he was just sprinting. Obi-Wan looks over to see Anakin with his saber up, parrying an arc of lightning right into the Sith's face, causing the man to scream out in pain.

Obi-Wan winces at the painful howl.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

"Yeah…and I passed the trial."

"I assumed so seeing a beam of light. Did you deal with the Sith Warrior?"

"Yeah I left him on the ground. I'm pretty sure he's paralyzed." Anakin shrugs

"You didn't kill him?" Obi-Wan asks bewildered

"I didn't want to kill him out of anger." He answers.

"Anakin I…I can't be mad…but you didn't at least detain him?!"

"With what Master?"

They look over to see the Sith has stopped writhing in pain and has disappeared altogether.

"Where did he go?" Obi-Wan asks

Suddenly the tomb starts rumbling, rocks and dust falling out. Anakin looks up, "Well that's not a good sign."

The two start running through the collapsing tomb, their front entryway getting blocked by falling debris. They run through the tomb complex as the pillars and the ceiling starts collapsing.

* * *

Outside of the tomb the two Sith work together in bringing down the tomb by using the Force to bring a strong push of gravity onto the temple until finally the structure implodes in on itself.

Maul praises, "Good work Sidious."

He nods, "We can report to the Master that our work is done along with two Jedi."

The Sith turn away towards their own starship.

* * *

In the deep jungles of Yavin IV, where a large water fall roars falling into a large pond two Jedi emerge from the waterfall out of a tunnel. They go around the waterfall to look up at the remains of the tomb.

Obi-Wan says, "Well, looks like there's more to report than just your Knighthood."


	2. Owen the Smuggler

Within a space station outside Sullust's atmosphere, much business is conducted…underground business of spices and such. A huge gathering of aliens are walking about, claiming deliveries and packages that they're supposed to deliver to certain destinations and at the station is a Toydarian flapping its wings and tending to people. The next person in line is a blue-skinned humanoid with a leather jacket and a metallic Mohawk with a thick accent.

"I'd like to pick up the package to Alderaan." He says with a smile

She replies, "It's already been picked up."

"By who?"

* * *

The Starkiller flies into the depths of space far from Bespin. In the cockpit of the ship, Owen is reclined back in the pilot's seat snoring while R2-D2 is awake to automatically pilot the vessel through the routes. Artoo beeps just loud enough for Owen to awaken. He groans awake when he looks out the cockpit window towards the sapphire planet of Alderaan.

"We're here."

The ship flies into the atmosphere undetected by the small fleets surrounding the atmosphere.

Owen sighs, "You'd think they'd increase security at a war mongering planet."

Artoo beeps agreeing as the ship flies into the atmosphere of the place and it flies over some ruined city as it flies over and where it lands ends up being gruesome ruins of a work camp, with skeletons sticking out of the dirt of uncompleted burial of Mass Graves. The place is grey, dark and eerie as smoke still blows out the smoke stacks even if the furnaces below aren't being used. Owen comes out to meet a rag tag group of frog like creatures called Nemoidians that is clearly a militant group.

Owen smirks, "How are you boys doing?"

He looks around to some grim looking faces, "All business, huh? Ok then…Here are the crate of weapons."

He pulls up a crate on a hover pallet, he opens the crate to reveal a stacked variety of blasters, thermal detonators. He quickly closes the box looking around.

"I think I'll be taking those credits now."

The leading commander nods as they bring out similar looking crates. He opens one of them revealing a stack of credits. Owen looks over at the other unopened crate and he points out the crate.

"What's in that one?"

The commander harshly rebukes, "Do not open that one. Deliver it to Coruscant on the Space Station."

"Where to exactly?"

He explains, "Just drop it off in the space station."

The commander then opens the box to reveal sacks of food, bacta tanks and various supplies. Owen looks on strangely noticing the supplies seem to surround something. They were stacked sloppily as if shoved in there.

Owen replies, "Ok…for the starving refugees?"

The commander hisses, "Don't ask questions, just deliver it and this protocol droid."

And out comes a golden humanoid robot who introduces, "Hello, I am C-3P0 human cyborg relations."

Owen rolls his eyes, "Is he the delivery droid?"

The commander shoves the crates towards Owen, "Take everything…now!"

"I only agreed on this one job!"

The commander raises his blaster pistol to Owen's face, "And we have much to gain from killing you…now what will it be? Get paid and deliver to get paid more…or you die and lose everything?"

He glares across into the Nemoidians orange insect-like eyes. And he nods to the droid, "Make yourself useful and get these crates onto the ship."

The droid gets to one of the crates, "Yes, sir."

Owen grabs one of the other crates and he looks back at the Nemoidian insurgency and back at the package.

He yells, "You understand why I'm suspicious right?"

The Nemoidians raise their weapons causing Owen to roll his eyes. They take off in the ship going towards space. Artoo beeps and Owen is taking one of the crates towards the ramp, "Yeah Artoo, we're dropping this crate off. I'm not being the Nemoidians bomb dog."

However as the now smuggler brings the crate towards the ramp, the crate seems to latch open and a body leaps out knocking Owen on his butt. He sees a blaster pistol in his face wielded by a masked assailant.

The assailant threatens in a mechanical voice, "This is my ship now, smuggler."

However the assailant succumbs to a stun ray collapsing on top of Owen. Artoo beeps as he puts away his stunning apparatus.

Threepio scuffles, "Miss Padme! What have you done to her you brutes! Look what you've done!"

Owen confused at the droid's protests slowly takes her helmet off to reveal a brunette. His eyes widen then he sarcastically retorts, "Well, it's my lucky day."


	3. The Calm before the Storm

The Jedi Temple,a towering fortress-like structure protruding from the surface of Coruscant is the sanctuary Jedi gather at. Obi-Wan and Anakin are standing before Qui-Gon in one of the halls as Obi-Wan explains.

"The Sith trapped us in the tomb before we could do anything."

"That's quite unfortunate, but at least you two are still alive. I'll have to report this to the Council. Tomorrow, Master Windu has a mission for you and Anakin. For now, you two ought to celebrate."

Anakin smiles while Obi-Wan sighs, "Master, are you sure not allowing us to help is a good idea?"

"You two have done all you could. The primary mission as that Anakin faced the trials successfully…did he not?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Yes, master…but the Sith…"

"There'll be another day. For now, you must relax so that when the time comes…you will be ready."

The Knight nods, "Understood, Master."

Qui-Gon then smirks over at Anakin, "And you try not to get in trouble."

Anakin laughs, "I'm always doing that, Master."

He smiles saying to them both, "You're dismissed."

The two wander through the temple through the halls where bright beams of daylight shine into the marble hall and past the colossal pillars. They then proceed into the main hall walking to the upper walkways to avoid the combative training occurring in the center of the Main Hall of the Temple. They walk to the right past a class room full of Younglings and turn right into a large holobook library.

Anakin asks, "Obi-Wan."

He looks back at him asking with little patience, "Yes Anakin?"

"Our quarters are that way."

He nods, "I'm aware of that, Anakin. I'm going to conduct research on the Sith."

"You do realize that requires Master Level access right?"

The elder Jedi curses, "Blast! Wait, how do you know that?"

"I was pretty curious especially after fighting that warrior on Tatooine. Only Jedi Masters are authorized and even they have to have a mandate."

"Who could possibly be using them?" Obi-Wan sighs annoyed

Anakin crosses his arms, "More than likely the Jedi Council."

The eldest Knight strokes his beard, "I suppose they would use it in times like this."

"Yeah, so come on. Let's celebrate. I prepared everything just for this occasion." The former Padawan insists as he wraps his around his Master like a friend.

Obi-Wan lectures, "You do realize celebrating your own feats is a sign of pride, right?"

Anakin looks over stating, "Master, I would have never gotten here without your training."

He laughs, "I suppose you're right."

Just as they proceed away from the library, Anakin's communication device goes off, causing Obi-Wan to look at him.

"How did you acquire one of those?"

Anakin explains, "I built it."

After explaining, he turns the device on showing a hologram of a rugged, bearded man in ragged smugglers clothing.

Anakin skeptical asks, "Owen?"

"Anakin, I…you got a holocomm too?"

"Yeah, how are you doing?" He asks excited.

"Doing good man, I'm headed to Coruscant right now. There's someone that wants to speak to the Jedi."

Anakin, disappointed says, "Oh ok. Who is it?"

"Some girl from Alderaan."

Both of the Jedi blurt out in surprise, "Alderaan?!"

Anakin hisses, "Take her to the embassy, Owen!"

"Look man, I'm just gonna take her there and let them deal with her. You have anything going on after that?"

Anakin smirks over at Obi-Wan, "Well, I did just become a Jedi Knight and we're looking for a way to celebrate."

Obi-Wan protests, "I'm not getting involved, Anakin!"

Anakin smiles, "Do I have to get Qui-Gon involved?"

"We still have to see what this Alderaanian wants."

"True. Hey Owen, once we sort her out, we'll celebrate later, ok?"

"Alright man, see you on the other side." He concludes the conversation and cuts the transmission.

* * *

The blood red moon of Korriban continues to haunt the galaxy not with its distinct color, but with its history. Within the surface of the planet, atrocities, wars and genocide all occurred here by the Sith Empire. That power is long gone, but not for much longer. Though many temples and tombs are buried by the constant sand storms, one remains intact. It stands many stories high, looking much like a palace with large statues of Sith Warriors surrounding the large, stone staircase leading into the palace entrance.

Within the actual palace itself is a dark and gloomy complex and where two Sith report to their Master, sitting on a seat looking towards the window covered by a thick red banner with the Ancient Sith Empire emblem on it. The only light this room receives is the purple torches on the walls and surrounding the Master's throne.

The Master greets his minions with a cold voice that seems to rise from the malevolent grave, "I see you've returned."

Darth Sidious replies as him and Darth Maul bow, "Yes Master, we killed the Jedi."

All they're met with though is a skeptical reply without even turning to look at them, "Really?"

Darth Sidious confirms, "Yes Master."

The room is so silent that a pin drop could be heard. After a long while he asks slowly as if he were a stabbing a cold knife into them, "Then why do I sense them?"

"I'm sorry, Master?"

"Why do I sense them?" He asks just as slowly with calm that happens before a storm.

"We did everything in our power to ensure they're dead."

"Did you check for a body?" He asks then immediately says, "Actually, Maul."

The Sith Warrior answers, "Yes, Master."

The Sith Lord pauses for a moment then asks slowly, "Why is it that you live? Did the Jedi check for a body?"

"No Master." Darth Maul answers rather quickly

"Well then, why do you think that is?"

"Because they were lazy and incompetent, Master."

The Master nods and he begins with calm then begins to snarl, "So, Sidious…you dare call yourself Sith and yet…" He relaxes his voice down to an eerie calm, "…you perform exactly as a Jedi."

Sidious hangs his head underneath his hood, "So I am no more, then?"

The Master raises his hand as if about to order something. Darth Maul reaches for his saber as well as Darth Sidious, but the Sith Lord lowers is pale hand. "No…I still have use for you…now be gone."

The two Sith Apprentices walk out briskly while the Sith Lord sits in his throne to brew.


	4. The Refugee

On Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan stand in the hangar waiting as the Starkiller dives in from the traffic, descending down to the level of the Jedi. It rotates as it lands where the front of the ship faces out the hangar bay opening. Owen comes out with a olive-skinned brunette following behind him.

Anakin's eyes widen, as well as a slight flustering of his cheeks. Obi-Wan bows slightly while Anakin still stares as if caught in a trance. Obi-Wan nudges him which he responds, "Alright."

She chuckles, "It's alright, I'm not royalty."

Anakin replies quickly with a smile, "Well you should be."

She smiles, "A flirtatious Jedi? What's next, an attractive smuggler?"

Owen glares over at her crossing his arms. Obi-Wan coughs, "I was told you needed to speak to the Council."

As if jogging her memory she replies, "Oh right, there's battle plans I acquired I'd much rather discuss with the Council and not in public."

She looks around as if spies could be anywhere at the present moment causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to react similarly. Obi-Wan nods, "Well Anakin, you watch the Smuggler and I'll be sure to take her to Master Qui-Gon."

He smiles, "You got it, Master."

Anakin leans against the ramp support of the ship casually, not making it a secret as he checks out their Alderaanian guest. She looks back and her cheeks flush as she sees where his eyes lied. He laughs a bit when he Owen nudges him, "Hey Skyguy, you in there? I've never seen you this distracted since that blue Twi'lek girl danced on you."

"Speaking of that, how's Beru?"

He coughs, "Oh, so you remembered her."

"Yeah, before we left you always had eyes on her. You even threatened my life a few times about it."

"Yeah, well what about you? Find anyone?"

Anakin sighs leaning against the crates. Owen asks, "What?"

"Jedi aren't allowed to see anyone that way."

Owen looks over, "I'm sorry?"

"We're not allowed to um…engage with anyone in that sort of way."

"You mean you took an oath of abstinence?" Owen asks trying to understand.

"It's something about if we get attached, we'll end up embracing the wrong emotions and it could make us more susceptible to the Dark Side."

Owen looks over with a thin frown, "You don't sound like you're bought into it."

"I don't know, Owen." He looks towards the direction Obi-Wan and their guest walked towards.

* * *

Qui-Gon is sitting back in his seat on the Council sat next to Ki-Adi-Mundi who's sat next to Yoda, with Mace Windu at his right side. Seven other Jedi Masters sit in a circle while Obi-Wan and the Alderaanian are standing in the middle of the circle.

Yoda smiles, "Greetings, we say to you."

She smiles and bows slightly, "It's a pleasure Master Yoda. I've heard so much about you."

"Precedes me, my reputation does."

She nods, "I am Padme Organa, daughter of Admiral Tiberius Organa and niece to Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. When my Uncle couldn't get in contact with me, I resorted to being smuggled out to escape Alderaan. I managed to get some plans I didn't want to risk showing to my Uncle in case Alderaanian Spies are embedded in the embassy."

Yoda nods, "Yes, loyal to the Republic your uncle is. And very wise you were in showing to us the plans. Do you know the details, Padme?"

She nods, "Yes…they're taking Mandolore's best soldiers along with Alderaan's and Corellia's and they're breeding Clone Soldiers. Breeding human beings with accelerated growth and minimum will power except of fighting and remaining loyal to the Empire of Alderaan."

She takes out a disc like device and places it on the ground as it projects a holographic display of soldiers in Alderaanian Armor sparring one another, shooting and displaying perfect shots for each individual. Then they show the soldiers close up, all of them having identical features of blonde hair and blue eyes. They salute the fair-haired Emperor who salutes them back heiling Alderaan.

Yoda leans on his cane, "Horrifying, this is. Do something, we must."

Mace Windu looks over, "We're already at war with Alderaan, and if this is true then our Armies may not likely stand a chance. I think it's time the Jedi take a more active role in the war."

The large headed alien, Ki-Adi-Mundi replies, "Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers Master Windu."

Yoda looks over at Qui-Gon who remains silent, "Master Qui-Gon, anything to say have you?"

He sighs, "Though I can see the points of both Master, I'd have to agree with Master Windu. Our armies will not stand a chance against them. It would be a nightmare if they attacked Coruscant."

Ki-Adi-Mundi calmly states, "We need to focus on the Sith though. You said it yourself, Master Windu, the Sith are dangerous foes and this war means nothing if they win."

Mace Windu explains, "Correct as you are, Master, we need to focus on the immediate matters. The Sith will not reveal themselves so easily and we could potentially waste our resources and our trust the Republic invests in us."

"So it's playing politics, is it Master Windu?"

The dark skinned Master leans forward glaring at the alien and he waves his hand, "You will not speak to any Jedi in that manner!"

Yoda raises his own voice, "Enough! Bickering, solve nothing it will. My decision is final. Help in the war, we will. For now, this witness needs protection. Stay here, she will but then with young Skywalker she will go with."

Obi-Wan coughs, "Master Yoda, I'm not sure if Anakin should be thrusted into a mission like that, at least not now."

Yoda states, "A knight he is, your consent is not needed. You are to go with Qui-Gon and invade Alderaan you two will."

Obi-Wan nods bowing, "My apologies, Master."

Yoda smiles, "Natural it is, to feel over-protective. Succeed, Skywalker will. In you, I trust Kenobi."

Qui-Gon smiles with Obi-Wan still looking uneasy. The Jedi Master stands joining his former apprentice, "Together again, my former padawan."

That comment seems to break Obi-Wan's anxiety as a small smile forms on his face.


	5. Meeting Padme

"Now Anakin, your mission is to protect Padme until we find her a safe place in the Republic. For now, we'll keep her with you. You're to go wherever she goes."

Anakin asks, "Any idea where she's going to stay?"

"Her uncle will understand her circumstance and is a very generous man."

"What if he's with the Alderaanian Empire, his brother is an Admiral."

"Yes, but he's defected to the Republic and sworn allegiance to it and has even given Intel he's intercepted to the Republic. Now go with Padme and protect her with your life. And Anakin…"

He looks over, "Yes Master?"

"Don't try anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." He replies dryly

"Oh give me more credit than that."

The Jedi Knight smiles at Anakin's flustered state, "Then you'll prove it on this mission. May the Force be with you."

Anakin smirks as if accepting a challenge and he replies with a smile, "May the Force be with you as well."

Anakin walks over to Padme walking along-side her, "So I'm guessing you're wanting to meet with your Uncle."

"I'm not in any hurry."

"Is your Uncle unpleasant?"

She sighs, "No, he's really friendly…Just a bit over-protective at times."

He laughs, "I know what you mean. Do you know how many lectures I got in a row before going on this mission?"

She asks, "Do you know how many lectures I get before leaving my bedroom?"

They both laugh as they approach the Starkiller with Owen clearing his throat, "So where are we headed?"

Padme groans, "You have a way of killing moods, you know that?"

Anakin winces as if something was going against his conscience and his cheeks fluster once more. Owen then asks, "Oh yeah, hey Anakin, you wanna pilot this thing? I bet it's been a while since you've got your hands on a throttle."

"Son of a Gundark, Owen, thank you!"

The Jedi runs into the Starkiller with Owen and Padme looking up into the previous path of the Jedi, "I'm guessing he likes starships or something."

Owen smirks, "You have no idea."

* * *

They board the ship, Anakin is talking with Artoo, "I know it's been a while, buddy. Be like old times, huh? So you just prime the engines and…"

When Padme walks in sitting in one of the seats, Owen taking his seat next to Artoo's slot leaning back. It's as if Anakin froze up looking at the buttons.

"Yeah, so engines primed, fuel's good, and here we go…um…"

Owen asks, "You ok, Anakin?"

He clears his head, "Yeah man, it's just been a while."

He has the ship levitate out of the hangar and soaring out into the bright skies of Coruscant with gleaming glass skyscrapers and towering metal structures surrounding.

She looks around in amazement, "I can't believe this exists."

Anakin smiles, "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first came here. I bet you're used to real terrain and all that."

She nods, "Yeah…it's always been too cold in Alderaan though. I always liked Naboo better, warm temperatures all year round."

"I've been there a few times. It's a pretty place. I wouldn't mind hiding out in there from everything."

She laughs, "So I'm not the only one with that fantasy."

Owen leans back smiling at the cheesy banter that's happening before him. Artoo whistles something inaudible to the two stuck in conversation, "Yeah, I think this'll be a day longly remembered, Artoo."

The Starkiller flies over the midday urban landscape of Coruscant with traffic going in its lines and paths of purpose while their ship just flies wherever its pilot pleases.

* * *

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sitting in the bridge of the Republic Star Destroyer with Admiral Tarkin.

The commissioned officer sighs, "Out of all people, they assign me with you once more."

Qui-Gon replies, "You say that as if it were a bad thing."

He laughs, "Of course not, just merely basking in the unlikeliness of the situation."

"Well we did work together on Tatooine with success, so I presume that is why we're assigned with you. There should be more Jedi in other ships to help with the invasion."

Tarkin nods as he observes the large fleet of Star Destroyers gathering with swarms of fighters escorting them and equipped with hyper drives so that they may also travel, a feat not attempted before in the history of Galactic Warfare. Smaller ships are also gathered in support of the armada gathering on the orbit of Coruscant.

The inhabitants of Coruscant's space station look on as the large fleet passes by them, awing many people that see the large gathering.

Tarkin looks at a table before him that has a glitchy holo-projection of a Captain.

"Admiral, the fleets are ready when you are."

The Admiral nods, "Make the jump when ready."

And just like that the large fleet disappears as if time and space itself is warped for the purpose of these large vessels' travel across the galaxy.


	6. Operation: Hydra

The Starkiller lands outside a tall sleek looking embassy constructed from white paristeel and having an organic look to the whole sky scraper as it twirls as if a pebble was dropped in a pond. Anakin escorts Padme out of the ramp of the ship.

Owen leans against the ramp support calling out for Anakin. The Jedi lets her join her Uncle in a reuniting hug while C-3P0 follows and he joins Owen.

"Hey man, I'd love to stay but I have to head out."

"So soon?" Anakin asks.

He shrugs, "You know how Jabba gets when he doesn't see his favorite smuggler."

Anakin sighs, "Yeah I guess so. You know when you'll be stopping by again?"

Owen nods, "I'll let you know when I come back."

Anakin raises his voice over the engine, "You be careful, Owen! I don't wanna come rescue you when you're cheated!"

Owen laughs, "Oh go on, you pilot! I said I'll let you know."

Anakin gives a small wave as the ship takes off and he approaches the group.

A hefty olive-skinned black haired man greets him heartily, "And this is the Jedi I have the pleasure of hosting. And you are."

"Anakin Skywalker." He bows.

"Well, why are we outside for? Dinner's inside."

Anakin smiles, "We can't go without that, can we?"

"A Jedi with a sense of humor? What has this galaxy come to?" He laughs out loud, and the laughter was contagious as everyone else joins in.

* * *

Alderaan was once in a tranquil state of affairs before the war…but now during the war, the Buildings look more like Military Fortresses with spotlights scanning the skies for any incoming ships. The outer skirts of these fortresses are armed to the teeth with Artillery pieces and Flak Cannons that would launched heated projectiles past a shield generator designed against plasma. Alderaanian soldiers, still normal men scan the skies.

Some of the soldiers are gathered in a bunker as the snow covers the bunkers and the walls, the normal soldiers gathered around a burn barrel. Then there were blonde-haired blue eyed soldiers that stood guard at the bunker, scanning the perimeter like a drone. One soldier leans towards one of his comrades, "I heard someone from intelligence say that they're bred from the time they come out of the womb to be soldiers."

The other whispers, "I heard that they come out of jars and that they have cybernetic parts inside them."

The mentioned soldier seems to look back causing both the men to quickly become silent. The soldier then continues to scan his area leaving the two to gawk at him. Sirens go off prompting the soldier to shout, "Men to stations! Men to stations!"

Bombs go off in the background along with the loud explosions of the flak cannons going off consistently.

One of the soldiers notice, "Why are they all going off?"

Bird-like fighters soar over dropping off proton torpedoes screaming their way into the sides of the structures. The buildings are dented but not damaged. The Flak cannons go off rapidly with spot lights pointing out to them where the swarms of fighters are in.

* * *

Meanwhile joining the Republic Army as they depart from the Star Destroyers in a square pod with soldiers sitting inside restrained by safety bars. All the soldiers are dressed in their armor streaked by yellow coloring. Obi-Wan is among the soldiers putting his own helmet on to look just like the soldiers, the only difference being his battle skirt and donning no weapon but a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan hears Qui-Gon in the transmission.

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master."

And just like that, the pods depart from the belly of the Star Destroyers as they descend into the atmosphere of Alderaan, past green laser cannon fire. Even with the minimal forces not vested in the planet, a fleet remains to show some resistance. The larger ships surround a space station battering it with their broadside cannons, causing the soldiers inside to fly around from the explosions occurring. The Republic is not without its casualties though as the Space Station returns fire along with some larger Corellian Converted Battle Barges, the large vessels slowing down to engage the Republic Star Destroyer from its hull.

One of the Republic Captain orders, "Tell the other cannons to focus their fire on the hull of that barge!"

The Marines rush to the cannons firing as fast as they could into the approaching vessel. However the commander of the vessel has his arms crossed behind his back and at the bridge with the Republic vessels desperately returning fire towards his own ship. The commander was clad in a blue cape and a skeletal mask, his footsteps sounding mechanical.

The monstrosity nods and commands in his atrocity of a mechanical voice, "You may fire all cannons when ready."

One of the younger human officers explains, "Sir, the cannons would tear through the space station. I'm not sure if…" He would not be spared to finish explaining as a long skeletal, yet mechanical arm reaches out to crush his windpipe.

"I said fire when ready." The voice of the commander sends chills down the spines of his crew as they command the crews. The Marines release the fire of the ship's cannons, with the shield generators of the ships resisting at first, but then more cannon fire overwhelms the shields as the lasers tear through them and pound into the side of the space station damaging it significantly. The whole spectacle ends up with the Star Destroyers engulfed in fire with many bodies floating out to be incinerated both Republic and Alderaanian forces alike.

Tarkin glares across from his bridge hissing silently, "General Grievous!"

Then he immediately shouts, "Captain, order all the ships to focus their fire on that barge right there!"

The Captain asks, "It's just a barge, sir."

"Do as I say and take down that ship!"

* * *

Joining with the descending pods, they escape the chaos of the space battle penetrating a thick layer of clouds as the pilots maneuver. After diving into the clouds, explosions surround the pods having the pilots maneuver their way around the Flak cannon fire some of the pods not being so lucky as they get shot down bursting into flames as they crash going 90 degrees straight to the ground. Obi-Wan looks over nervously through the window of the dark landscape that seems to zoom under their feet but gradually the pods slow down. Once they get closer to the fortress, the pods release plates from around to catch the air and slow the ship down, as it descends into the cold marsh below with artillery fire and blaster fire raining down on them. The restraints pop up allowing the soldiers to escape their armored coffin, the pilot not so much as a blaster penetrates the cockpit's window and right into his chest.

The soldiers sprint away from the vehicle as a mortar lands right on top of the vehicle, sending shrapnel flying everywhere. The soldiers venture through the ankle deep mud and sprint towards the steep walls of the Alderaanian Fortress. Obi-Wan touches into the Force and sprints ahead with his own soldiers falling left and right due to machine blaster fire coming from the bunkers posing as an obstacle to the opposing army. He sprints through the chaos of the onslaught and leaps very high on top of one of the ramparts past barb wire. The soldiers take two looks then raise their weapons, but it was too late for them Obi-Wan takes their weapon by Force and slashes them. The soldiers all lunge forward only for the Jedi to slash them in their attempts.

Suddenly Obi-Wan clears his mind and it's as if time itself slows down around him, all the soldiers freeze in place, and he looks quickly to see a catch of munitions he could set off in the bunker with one of the soldier's own grenades. It's not the way of the Jedi to murder, this isn't murder…this is war. This is war with an Empire who would recklessly expend innocent lives to achieve their hateful ideology. It's nothing personal, it's the business of war as he presses the buttons on the grenades and tosses them in the crate of munitions. He was able to infiltrate three bunkers before his ability drained. Even his level and knowledge in the Force has limits as he leaps from the ramparts down towards a metallic building that looks like a communications center. As soon as he hides behind the building, not three, but all the bunkers erupt in flames. Suddenly after that, Qui-Gon joins Obi-Wan, panting as he must have ran the human equivalent of a marathon.

"I hate doing that." He breathes heavily.

Obi-Wan smirks, "I was once but a learner."

Qui-Gon looks into his former padawan's eyes, "Don't you even dare."

The two ignite their lightsabers.

Obi-Wan looks up at the ramparts, "Do you think they need our help?"

The Alderaanian soldiers fight desperately to maintain their dominance, but some of them are falling off the ramparts towards the ground as the Republic soldiers overwhelm them.

Qui-Gon shrugs, "They'll be fine, now slice that door."

* * *

Within the Headquarters, Imperial Officers are relaying that they're being overran with General Dooku presiding over the matter, the displays off security footage featuring Imperial Soldiers fighting back. Dooku proceeds around the room calmly contrasting the panic of the Imperial Officers around him and the panicked transmissions surrounding him.

The Colonel approaches him, "Sir, what do you want me to tell the commanding officers?"

Dooku looks over the hologram of the battle going on before him. He crosses his arms behind his back sighing, "Tell everyone else to evacuate the building. I will stay."

Colonel, "I'm sorry sir?"

"I'll remain behind while your troops retreat."

"You'll be arrested, sir!"

Dooku glares into the eyes of his inferior officer and he snarls, "Do you believe me to be ignorant, Colonel?"

The HQ shakes as dust falls down on top of them causing the lights to flicker. Dooku orders sternly, "Now go!"

He sits in the commander's chair witnessing his men gathering their equipment as they rush out of the building.

The two Jedi leap out of the window of the Communication center dropping quickly to the ground as it explodes. They roll forward looking up at the building.

Obi-Wan shrugs, "Do we tell them we blew it up, or that the commander activated self-destruct?"

"It doesn't matter, their communications are disrupted and we can proceed to the Headquarters to capture their commanding General."

Obi-Wan looks up at the flashing of the dawn sky, "I wonder how Tarkin's proceeding about."


	7. The Traitor

So far, General Grievous's barge remains impenetrable but the Republic Navy perseveres focusing their energy into the cannons as they batter the battle barge.

Meanwhile Grievous is cackling, "Excellent."

A human officer approaches the robotic commander, "Sir, our shields are weakening and soon they'll collapse. I suggest we retreat."

The monstrosity snarls, "Retreat, in our moment of triumph?!"

He reaches out gripping the Captain's neck standing tall and revealing his metallic frame resembling that of a skeleton with talons. His reptilian eyes glare into the dying ones of his officer and he tosses the body on the ground after a sickening pop. He crosses his arms behind his cape and he orders, "Somebody remove this body…now!"

The Republic Star Destroyers pound into the barge seeming to have no avail when the Captain approaches Admiral Tarkin, "Sir, this is absurd! This ship is going to tear us apart any minute!"

"Give them no quarter! We will be victorious or die trying!"

Just as Tarkin snaps one of the crew members of the bridge observe, "Captain, the shields of the barge fell."

Tarkin smiles looking towards his Captain who looks back at him in shock. He smirks, "I'll forgive you only once Captain, no more."

He nods, "Very good, sir."

The Admiral smiles as he watches his perseverance, no the Republic's perseverance and the product of his leadership, his will to stay with his men even in times of supposed failure. The reality is that Tarkin would much rather die a hero's death than receive a survivor's commendation.

* * *

Meanwhile Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan join other Jedi as they all get in a circle to deflect the blaster fire of Imperial troops, getting in a circle and proving to be an indomitable force. Kit Fisto, a strange tentacle haired, black eyed Nautolan Kit Fisto remarks, "The Force is with us today."

Qui-Gon deflects a bolt right into a trooper's abdomen which bounces off from the armor but another gets deflected into the same area and the soldier collapses. No one is able to recover him as Republic Soldiers overwhelm them.

Qui-Gon replies, "We haven't won yet."

The blaster fire drew minimal as the Republic soldiers proceed to take over the rest of the ruined complex. The platoon (12 man group) of Jedi proceed towards the Headquarters. One of the soldiers with distinctive armor approach Qui-Gon, "We'll secure the rest of the compound. Are the Jedi securing the HQ?"

Qui-Gon nods, "That is the plan, Commander Cody."

The commanding general nods as the Jedi approach the larger building. One of the other Jedi slices open the door while others rush in with sabers drawn as they clear the halls of the still lit base. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are the last ones to come in. The building was sizable, but not too large as they come into the main control center of the HQ. General Dooku remains seated with his fingers pressed together in front of him tapping one another.

Qui-Gon looks around trying to sense for a trap, he senses no life forms or droids and he approaches the General.

"General Dooku?"

He replies, "Indeed."

"You were a General for the Alderaanian Armies?"

The man sighs and clearly his face shown years of weariness, "Yes."

"So you betrayed the Republic?" The Jedi master puts his lightsaber away putting his hands on his belt.

"With great regret, I am aware my crimes for treason are unforgivable, Jedi."

At first the Jedi glared into the General's eyes upon realization, but then he sees that this man has a reason for staying here while the rest of the building remained empty.

"Why did you stay behind while your army evacuated from this building?"

He looks up, "The Empire is the most dreadful and corrupt of humanity."

Qui-Gon nods, "Then you know what you need to do."

The General stands placing his wrists out as Qui-Gon cuffs him in bindings having Obi-Wan take the General.

Kit Fisto shouts, "Building is cleared!"

Qui-Gon nods, "Very good. Everyone else help where you can."

However the Jedi's comm goes off as he pulls it out answering a disc that displays a soldier in armor, it was Commander Cody, "Sir, the remaining soldiers surrendered. The compound is ours."

Qui-Gon nods, "Be sure to inform the General."

"Already did, sir."

"Then secure the compound and guard it until we get a new unit. I'll make sure you get the rest you deserve."

The commanding enlistee bows, "Thank you, sir."


	8. Blossoming

Back at the Embassy of Alderaan, Anakin walks around the balcony observing the endless sprawl of city before him. He's never seen the Jedi Temple from a distance even when leaving for missions but it does resemble an impressive fortress, not as impressive as the larger dome of the Galactic Senate.

Anakin looks back at Padme attempting to sneak up on him. He smiles looking back towards the megalopolis. She smirks, "You haven't been outside the temple much, have you?"

He retorts, "I have…I just never been around Coruscant."

"Don't you live here?"

He smiles, "Yeah, but Jedi are always focused on meditating or some diplomatic duties. All the little details are usually left to the Police."

She teases, "So basically you leave a mess."

He smiles back at her, "You could say that. I'd say Senators are worse."

She punches him playfully causing him to laugh as she just rolls her eyes.

"So I heard the Jedi were sent to Alderaan."

He sighs, "They've been planning that for a while. I hope Obi-Wan's ok."

She nods, "I'm guessing you two are really close."

He nods, "Yeah…I mean I never grew up with a dad, my mom died before I left Tatooine."

He then realizes what he says and he apologizes, "I shouldn't have said that."

She looks over, "It's fine."

He sighs, "I just don't like sharing sob stories."

She nods, "Life isn't perfect. Even before Alderaan went to war, we still had problems. It got worse when the war was declared. The only good thing that happened was that conscription stopped…but enlistment also stopped."

He listens on as she talks looking out into the city-scape.

"Hey Ani?"

His eyes widen as he looks over at her. She smiles which he responds, "That's not a name I've heard in a long time."

She asks, "Mind if I call you that?"

He nods with a smile. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he's thinking, but what the Jedi didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

"You can call me whatever you like."

She moves closer to him which he looks down at her. They look at the mid-day sun of Coruscant gleaming down. The two enjoy each other's company as the breeze blows on them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Alderaan, the Republic proceeds to take over the rest of the Alderaan with faster progress and some occasional resistance especially against the super soldiers bred by Alderaan, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are not granted this duty as they're assigned to guard General Dooku.

Dooku remains in the holding cell of the ship while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan discuss with Admiral Tarkin and General Antilles.

Tarkin asks, "So you're telling me he just surrendered? He didn't even resist?"

"He says that he's regretted his decision and is willing to testify against Alderaan even if it doesn't grant him pardon."

Antilles responds, "That'll be for the Supreme Chancellor to decide as well as the Military Board."

Qui-Gon bows, "Well if you'll excuse me, the Republic demands for Dooku urgently."

Admiral Tarkin nods, "Thank you, Master Jedi."

They leave General Antilles and the Admiral together. As the doors close Tarkin scoffs, "I still don't trust them."

A small shuttle flies out of the hull of the Star Destroyer leaving it to be repaired at the occupied Space Station along with other ships.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sit in the cockpit of the Republic Shuttle while Dooku remains locked away in the main bay of the shuttle, strapped down in one of the seats. Two Republic Marines are sat across from him while he stoically leans his head back and remains silent for the remainder of the trip.

The Shuttle proceeds through towards a lightspeed ring that it connects to and takes off. Pursuing behind it though is a dark ship similar to the one that Darth Maul used for his mission on Alderaan. It pursues behind with its own lightspeed.

* * *

Anakin is in the hangar bay admiring the Senator's collection of speeders and ships all he recognized from his time at the Toschi Station to be rare collections. He looks around and back out at the setting sun of the capital planet, an orange tint reflecting off of every skyscraper with the traffic not decreasing by any amount.

Padme comes out as she walks right next to him admiring a bright yellow speeder. She says, "My uncle has always been a big collector of rare ships…wanna test one out?"

Anakin looks back at her, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to scratch these."

She smiles and picks up a set of keys, "Even if I already grabbed the keys?"

Anakin sighs really fighting the temptation, but he replies, "I guess if you put it that way…"

A yellow speeder shoots out of the side of the Alderaan Embassy with Padme. She screams in enjoyment as Anakin pulls the control downward heading towards the ground. She looks over at him.

"Um Anakin, that's the ground."

He smiles, feeling the rush…a feeling he never felt in a while. Being a Padawan learner offers little to no opportunities to fly anything, but never to fly like he is now. A rush of joyful nostalgia rushes over as she urges him. At the last minute he pulls up but right into a construction site surrounded by droids welding frames together. He weaves and dodges through the site. The floating droids fly out of the way of the speeder. She remains voiceless and genuinely frightened at the breakneck speed of the speeder going through the tight spaces, the holes he flies in getting tighter and tighter.

She sees a hole that seems too small for the speeder.

She screams, "You're not going to make it."

He groans, "It's no different than Beggar's Canyon back home."

She stares at what she presumes to be her end. At the end though the speeder flies out of the construction site of the building where he turns as the speeder speeds sideways slowing down to a hovering halt. She breathes rapidly, her breathes starting to slow down as Anakin leans back satisfied.

He smirks, "I haven't done that in a long time."

She shouts, "You almost killed us!"

He smiles letting her react to his reckless flying, just like Owen would do. She continues to rant and rave when he smirks, "I thought you were looking for excitement."

Her eyes widen as she runs her hands through her hair, "I just can't…I…you…"

He waves his hand, "Calming down would help you a lot."

Suddenly she starts breathing even slower when he asks, "Now do you want me to take you home?"

She smirks, "I don't mind, could we do more…scenic flying."

He shrugs, "It's not Naboo, but we can do that."

He ascends the speeder from the lower abyss of Coruscant towards the Government section flying low near the statues of ancient warriors of the Old Republic surrounding the Galactic Senate building. He raises the speeder as it starts to fly up and over the dome.

Within one of the offices sits Minister of Justice Mas Ammeda sorting through his documents and takes a sip of his tea. He looks up out the window across the city when a speeder flies right past his window causing him to spew tea all over his desk as he screams from surprise.

Joining back with Anakin and Padme as they pass the Government district and lower into the Financial District of Coruscant descending into the variety of neon colors with heavy traffic circling around the sky scrapers, but not even these bright lights could illuminate the seemingly endless abyss below. He looks over at Padme looking at the buildings in amazement. She gasps as a Monorail speeds past them, he turns away from it laughing. Padme punches him in the arm again.

She asks, "Would you stop doing that?"

He smirks, "What this?"

He does a barrel roll speeding towards a skyscraper covered in neon signs and he barrel rolls out of the course of the sky scraper and he joins the traffic.

She groans, "Yes that!"

He nods, "Oh yes, do that? Ok."

He turns the keys and suddenly the speeder starts falling down causing her to scream. He turns the key back as the speeder gradually starts back up before falling into the black abyss. He shoots out joining with other traffic when she requests, "Can you please not do that again?"

He nods content with what he's already done, "Alright."

* * *

They return to the garage as he carefully lands the speeder in its designated spot with no scratch on it. He gets out and she gets out. They both walk in front of the speeder.

"That was really fun."

He replies, "You think so?"

"Yeah, except for the part where you almost killed us."

He playfully complains, "But that was the best part."

She giggles and tip toes her way up kissing him. Shocked at first, he doesn't know what to do but then slowly returns it. As soon as he gets in motion though she pulls back and she smiles, "Thanks for taking me out."

He nods, "Anytime."

She walks off as he smiles walking around the vessel that took them about and he places his hand on the speeder and slowly slides his hand on it, speaking to it as if it were sentient.

"We did it."


	9. Hunted

The Republic Shuttle jumps out of lightspeed off at the Eriadu System to refuel. Shuttles are limited in their fuel capacity especially when making a jump to lightspeed. However they come off far from the space station orbiting around the planet's atmosphere not only to not crash into anything coming out of the hyper-space route but also not to arouse any particular suspicion so that they may blend in with the rest of the traffic going towards the station. However the co-pilot detects an incoming ship as the alarm goes off.

Qui-Gon orders, "Evasive maneuvers, now!"

The pilot looks back, "I'm not detecting any weapons!"

Red laser fire surrounds the ship prompting the pilot to immediately evade the threatening ship flying towards the space station.

Qui-Gon snaps, "Fly away from the station!"

The pilot reasons, "Security will deal with them. Why wouldn't we fly there?"

Qui-Gon snarls, "Just do as I say!"

The pilot pushes the control downwards spinning around to avoid the pursuing ship. A wave of security fighters seemed to have witnessed the situation as they arrive on scene behind the pursuing fighter.

One of the security pilots order, "Unidentified ship stand down! Stand down!"

Two cloaked Sith in a different type of fabric with more elaborate armor, a mask that resembles a silver skeleton, silver armor with several lights from the technology that enhances their strength through whatever injury they might have sustained and ancient markings that would be ceremonial armor if the markings didn't give evidence of battle. The pilot nods to his counterpart who raises his hands as if composing a choir.

The wave of security get interrupted by two fighters being tossed like a child throwing his toys through space, the pilots panic, "I'm losing control!"

One of the fighters collide into one of their own while another fighter spins out of control towards the planet's surface. The Leader of the Squadron looks around, "What's going on here?!"

After that, a large purple ring expands from the unknown ship with lightning following rapidly moves its way around, affecting the incoming security fighters. The pilots scream as the ships become disabled along with an ungodly amount of electricity conducting throughout until finally all the ships explode in a terrifying chain reaction. The shuttle is spared though as it speeds out of the area.

Qui-Gon points, "Fly into the nebula over there!"

The co-pilot looks back, "With all due respect, are you insane!"

"I know my ability with the Force gets overwhelmed by the energy emitted by a nebula. They'll be blind as I am when they come into this nebula looking for us."

The pilot nods as he flies in.

The Sith pair spot the ship darting into the strange phenomenon.

One says, "It's going to be difficult to hunt them down."

The co-pilot, she snarls, "Difficulty doesn't concern me, the Master wants Tyranus immediately."

* * *

Padme is in the garden of the embassy reminding her the days when Alderaan was at peace, when all it maintained was the beauty and aesthetics of the planet. Whenever they weren't at war with the Federation, they didn't feel threatened by foreigners or feel the Republic tried to hold them back.

Meanwhile Bail Organa sighs as he watches the holonet news knowing there'll be a Galactic Senate meeting on the matters he's watching.

 _"The recent victory at Alderaan leaves the Senate to be questioning whether the war should continue or not. The Union Party demands for more action against the Empires while the State of Liberty insists upon negotiating with Emperor Amidala._

 _Now speaking of Political News, a new party is taking the Senate by storm led by former war veteran Sheev Palpatine, leading the United Front Worker's Party. His book, My Struggles attracts many citizens of the Republic while he expresses his values in speeches at various government buildings around the galaxy. Will he be running for Chancellor soon, find out in the Republic Tribune more at 1800 Standard Time."_

Bail scoffs at the mentioning of the name…Palpatine, an aristocratic name of the Naboo Royalty. He will have to respect the man for his service to the Republic, something not many members of the aristocracy will commit too. He has read the book which presents nothing more than radical reform and the way he sees the rhetoric is no different than his brother.

Anakin walks in, "Is everything, alright, Senator?"

The Senator smiles, "I was just watching the news before sorting through the issues to speak with my people about."

Anakin asks, "You have people to serve?"

He nods, "Though Alderaan won't respond to me, I do have a refugee complex to tend to. I feel more like a mayor than anything else."

Anakin responds, "I'm sure you're a good one. Most senators don't really care like you do."

"I know which is why I need to keep working. I'll see you at dinner, Master Jedi."

Anakin walks out of the room as Bail hands his documents over to C-3P0, "Be sure to organize these by priority like I specified on that data pad there, please."

The droid replies politely, "Of course sir."

Anakin walks out joining Padme as she watches the birds. He sits next to her, putting his arm on the back of the bench. She sees him and relaxes into his chest.

He teases, "Getting comfortable I see."

"I'm just making sure you protect me."

He smiles, "I appreciate the help."

They hear and see the shuttle take off towards the Galactic Senate building, but just as they're leaning into one another about to kiss the a golden figure enters the garden and calls out, "Miss Padme."

They abruptly separate, Anakin lifting his arms as if stretching and Padme turning around flustered, "Yes, Threepio?"

"My programming suggests you would like some lunch very soon. Is there anything particular you desire?"

She replies, "You can surprise us, Threepio. You're competent in what you do."

He replies as if flattered, "Oh…why thank you, Miss Padme."

He walks out of the room leaving the two to laugh quietly at the situation that just happened as the droid proceeds into the kitchen hidden from the lobby's view.


	10. The Duels

_Note: Has anyone ever thought about playing with no gravity in a movie like Star Wars?_

* * *

The shuttle proceeds through the thick nebula with the Sith flying through. Obi-Wan points up at the menacing vessel flying over them in a search.

Qui-Gon orders, "Ease the ship slowly."

The pilot nods whispering as if they would hear him through the depths of space, "Already on it."

The ship flies around for a while still not finding the shuttle that remains in one place as the shuttle slows to a halt. The ship continues to fly around, the tension high in the air.

Qui-Gon decides to distract himself, "How are you handling yourself back there, General?"

The General answers, "Everything is secure back here, Master Jedi. If I was still a General, I'd commendate these two for discipline."

Qui-Gon smirks, "Flattery won't get you out of a charge for treason."

"I'm aware, Master Jedi, thank you." The former officer replies enjoying the bit of conversation after a long period of no socialization.

Through the thickness of the clouds they could see laser cannon fire and explosions ahead. Qui-Gon points, "We could lose them in the battle and if we're fortunate, we might catch ride on a Republic vessel."

The pilot agrees and kicks off the shuttle's engines as it thrusts forward. The Sith hunters seemed to have caught on as they see white rays of light through the thick nebula. They thrust towards the target. The shuttle shoots out of the nebula along with the Sith Interceptor.

Ahead of the crew is a large scale space battle going on between the Republic Navy and the Empire of Mandalore with their distinctive industrial grade Battleships engaging the Imperial Star Destroyers. The rusted, battered vessels with fleets of Firespray class fighters devastating the Republic Squadrons.

Among them is Jango Fett flying with a squad of Firespray fighters. Jango looks over to see the Sith Interceptor chasing the Republic Vessel. He contacts his commanding officer, "Admiral, contact the General. I'm spotting some Force users."

The voice replies, "Jedi?"

"Maybe…and Sith."

The other voice curses on the other end leading to an Admiral who approaches a skeletal looking officer with his white plated armor scorched from surviving something devastating. He approaches the monstrous figure who snaps, "It better be good news, Admiral or I'll split you in two!"

"General, one of our pilots spotted some Force users."

The skeletal being perks up, his mood clearly changing, "Excellent. Activate the tractor beams."

"Right away."

* * *

The Republic Shuttle flies away from the pursuing Sith until suddenly they feel a force preventing them from moving. They look over to see an approaching battleship flying towards them.

Obi-Wan urges "You're pulling a trick, right?"

The pilot groans, "I wish. We got caught in the tractor beam, but there is some good news…so did they?"

Everyone looks over to see their pursuing ship being pulled in by the battleship.

Qui-Gon replies, "We have to find a way out as soon as we can and fast!"

* * *

Jango Fett flies his Slave I along with a squadron of other fighters following behind him. One of the pilots states, "They can handle the Sith without you, Fett."

"How many hunters come across a real life Sith? Besides, it's in the code of the Mandoa to see their prey."

The shuttle lands in a hangar full of armored warrior with T-visors on all of their helmets, each warrior armed with various types of weapons.

Obi-Wan sighs, "This is going to be one long day."

Qui-Gon shrugs, "Or a short one."

"Do you plan to die?"

"No, I'm just being realistic. However all we have to do is deactivate the tractor beam and at least the Sith will be distracted."

The Jedi Master sighs, "I'm glad I taught you well."

The ramp of the shuttle descends onto the landing platform and Mandolorian warriors immediately try to bust their way into the shuttle only to be force pushed out. The Jedi leap out slashing at the warriors. One swings an axe down having Obi-Wan cut the weapon and the head of the warrior wielding the axe. Qui-Gon feels a kick to the abdomen and hands grab him by his robes and toss him. That same warrior jet packs their way in front of Qui-Gon. Upon flailing around he loses his lightsaber, but no time to retrieve it as the warrior engages him with a swing having him block the swing and responding with a kick to his opponent's abdomen.

* * *

The Sith Interceptor has only two Mandolorians armed with electrostaffs. They're dressed in helmets along with short capes. They activate their staffs getting in position while Grievous remains standing there glaring at the vessel with his reptilian eyes. The Sith in their gleaming silver armor depart with their lightsabers activated.

The effeminate figure activates her curved pair of lightsabers while the other has a double bladed lightsaber similar to Darth Maul's, except this Sith Warrior is a hulking monstrosity breathing through his mask monstrously.

Grievous cackles as his arms separate summoning all four lightsabers from his cape and dropping it to the ground. When the cape drops, it reveals a large metallic skeletal frame as he cackles and stares at his perceived prey as he waves his sabers around for intimidation.

He smirks, "I'll be looking forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection."

The feminine figure leaps beheading one of the Mandolorian warriors and immediately engages General Grievous as his arms spiral around trying to overwhelm her with a hell fire of lightsabers, the juggernaut leaps at the Mandolorian who briefly engages the Sith Warrior. Impatient though as he receives an electrocution from the end of the Mandolorian weapon, he reaches at his opponent's neck causing the the guard to reach for his neck. Too late though, his neck snaps before he can even place a hand on the assailant's gloved hand.

He drops the soldier and leaps towards the waving arc of lightsabers. The effeminate figure blocking away and backing up at the assaulting cyborg. Her counterpart attempts to pierce Grievous; the cyborg senses this though as he looks back and performs a maneuver where he spins his torso endlessly causing the two Sith to back away from the monstrous combatant.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan still engage the Mandolorians. Meanwhile Republic Soldiers stay at the ramp of the shuttle engaging the incoming enemies, blaster fire flying at them barely giving them a chance to exchange their own blaster fire.

Qui-Gon finally bests his opponent as he Force pushes him into a group. He conducts a backflip retrieving his saber with the Force and as he lands in a stance like a predatory animal preparing to pounce, he leaps in a spinning motion slicing his opponent along with many others who fall to his blade.

Obi-Wan is full of energy as he makes his way up to the control room of the landing pads, Mandolorians trying to bring him down with blaster fire while others try to take him down with the vibro weapons. He finally reaches the control room to find…a blue and silver armored bounty hunter he recognizes.

"You."

The Bounty Hunter responds with igniting his flame thrower causing Kenobi to raise his hand in Force defense, deflecting the fire back.

Jango retorts, "Impressive…most impressive."

He immediately draws his blaster pistols shooting with Obi-Wan deflecting each blaster bolt, one of the bolts flying into the tractor beam control but another flying also into the gravity button.

* * *

As soon as Qui-Gon leaps from a Mandolorian swipe of their wrist blade…he finds himself floating not by the Force but by the no gravity at all.

The pilots in the shuttle activate a magnet that reinforces the ship on the ground, but it does not spare the occupants inside as the soldiers float towards the ceiling. Dooku crosses his arms sighing seeing the various objects floating around the shuttle.

* * *

Grievous notices this change as he claws into the ground with his talons while the Sith float about. They quickly adapt Force pushing their way towards a wall and push off with Force Strength having Grievous deflect their strikes from both the warriors. The towering hulk hurls himself towards the General who blocks his strike causing the warrior to flip and slash at Grievous's arm that gets decapitated. The other Sith settles herself against the wall and sends arcs of lightning from both her hands towards Grievous. He takes some initial hit but uses two of his lightsabers to deflect the incoming lightning.

* * *

Jango groans as he sees the emergency button and slams it frustrating with his fist declaring, "Enough!"

And as that happens Qui-Gons looks around to see many soldiers writhing on the ground or knocked unconscious as he walks to where he sensed was a safe place as objects including crates, equipment and even whole fighters collapse to the ground, a cacophony of metal on metal surrounding him. He looks around putting away his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon looks around commenting, "Gravity…very underappreciated."

* * *

The Sith still sends lightning at Grievous even falling. Her counterpart attacks Grievous from behind to find a very skilled one arm counteracting his every move. Finally Grievous grows tired of the circumstance and lifts his talon to kick his opponent away. He retrieves a blaster from his cape and shoots at the lightning-shooting Sith. She catches the blaster shots in the palm of her hand as she tumbles towards him activating her lightsabers. Grievous tosses aside the blaster and reaches for his nearby cape to grab another lightsaber and combats both the Sith Warriors on one foot.

She snarls, "How many of these do you have?!"

"Enough to end your life, Sith!"

Finally she has enough and Force pushes him into the ceiling. He growls as he grips on to the ceiling and kicks his way into the ventilation shaft. Her partner attempts to chase him. She raises her hand, "Savage…he's not who we're after."

He nods and joins her as they proceed out of the hangar bay leaving behind a damaged ship and piles of wreckage.

* * *

Qui-Gon stands there looking at the terminal he sighs, "What's taking Obi-Wan so long?"

He hears a voice, "Master Jedi."

He looks over to see Dooku approaching him.

"What happened to your restraints?"

"Never mind…we have to leave soon."

Qui-Gon looks towards the Count who sees two Sith Lords entering the hangar. Qui-Gon ignites his saber, but finds Dooku igniting a red blade.

He looks over at the General when he retorts, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Jango are caught in a furious battle in the control room. He tackles the Jedi to the ground who propels Jango behind him while rolling backward and spinning on his heel to clash with Jango's wrist.

The Jedi stares, "Impossible."

Jango smirks, "Mandolorian armor."

After that he punches across the Jedi's jaw knocking Obi-Wan out.

* * *

Back at the hangar Qui-Gon is engaged with the hulking monstrosity while Count Dooku is engaged with the feminine figure.

"The Sith Order trusted you, Tyranus!"

He retorts, "That was their mistake."

He engages her aggressive style swinging two sabers contrasting his calm fencing as he lunges at the opportune moments causing her to back away while swinging instinctively at him.

He patronizes her, "Sloppy, just sloppy my former apprentice."

She screams in rage and anger slashing at him who simply turns away instead of engaging her blades. Qui-Gon confronts the speed and agility as the large body swings away more organized and focus than his counterpart. He twirls his blade to the front and leaps over Qui-Gon trying to get him from behind. Having enough, Qui-Gon simply Force pushes a charged bit of energy into the Sith warrior causing a large body shaped crater in the wall. The Sith Warrior groans.

Qui-Gon shouts, "Come on, Dooku!"

The elderly man looks towards his opponent with pain in his eyes and he apologizes, "I'm sorry."

And that's when he sends arcs of powerful lightning launching her away and he back flips onto the vessel putting away his lightsaber and boarding the shuttle as it takes off.

* * *

Qui-Gon glares at the pilot, "Why did you take off without my order?! Why! Turn the ship around!"

The pilot responds, "I'm under orders."

"From who?!"

And just after that a holographic projection of Mace Windu comes up, "I gave the order. The Sith are entirely too dangerous to be alone with. You need back up and we're unable to provide it at the moment."

"We just left a Jedi Knight in there, what do you want done about that?"

The dark-skinned Jedi Master has his hands clasped behind his back and he replies, "Consider him a KIA in the war. I'll prepare a funeral."

"That's unacceptable, Master!"

The Jedi Master glares, "Settle down, Master Jinn."

The Jedi sits down saying nothing. Mace Windu continues, "You have General Dooku?"

"Indeed…he'll have much to tell you." Qui-Gon says through anger.


	11. Starting the Rescue

The sun sets at Coruscant with Anakin and Padme having lunch at a grand table designed for a dinner party as Senators should always be prepared for. They're eating lunch and enjoying a conversation when Anakin receives a signal from his communication device. He excuses himself from the table and answers the device to see Qui-Gon.

"Master?" Anakin asks.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan is in trouble."

"Trouble?"

He replies, "We were ordered to leave and he got caught by the Mandolorians."

"Where is he at?"

"We were intercepted at Eriadu and I predict they're heading towards Mandolore. There are two Sith Warriors also pursuing them."

Anakin asks, "Why are you telling me this? We should be bringing reinforcements."

"Master Windu refuses and I can't go after him myself so I'll say this…May the Force be with you, Anakin. I have to go."

The transmission quickly goes out having Anakin ponder. Padme approaches him, "Is everything alright."

Anakin replies, "Obi-Wan's in trouble."

Concerned she asks, "Your old master?"

He replies, "Yeah."

He looks out the window and he sighs, "Obi-Wan would want me to stay here on my mission, but Qui-Gon told me this…he wouldn't want that."

Padme asks, "What are you going to do about it?"

Anakin contemplates, clearly a battlefield going on in his head. He looks out the window again and pull out his communicator, "Owen?"

* * *

Obi-Wan groans waking up chained to a wall with Jango Fett pacing and looking at him.

"They told me you would wake up around this time."

He sighs knowing he can't escape, "What do you want bounty hunter?"

Jango grumbles through his helmet, "Well you owe me one for denying my fight with a Sith."

"Trust me, you wouldn't survive."

"I captured you, didn't I? Besides, I could kill you now."

Obi-Wan looks into the helmet of the bounty hunter and he seems to be focused elsewhere as he replies, "You're a father, aren't you?"

The bounty hunter doesn't answer, "That's why you don't murder like you could right now."

The man looks at Obi-Wan then shoots him in the thigh causing him to scream in agony, "You're right."

He walks away as the cell door slams down behind Jango Fett leaving Obi-Wan to behind in the dark, murky dungeon.

* * *

The Starkiller ascends from Coruscant and Owen is clearly not happy with the situation.

"Now I don't mind helping a friend out, you know I don't…"

Anakin crosses his arms, "Yup…"

"But every time we contact each other anymore, something crazy always happens."

Anakin nods, "Uh huh."

Padme was about to speak up but Anakin looks over at him giving her a facial expression that it wasn't worth it.

"I just picked the spices up and now I have to make a detour to Mandalore, home of the galaxy's deadliest assassins/warriors."

Anakin replies, "Correction, they're the second deadliest assassins/warriors."

Owen groans when Artoo beeps. Owen replies almost defeated, "It is nice to see him."

Artoo continues on, "Yes and we get to have another trip together."

Artoo beeps again, "Fine, I'm glad it happened…but one question…"

Anakin nods waiting for his question, "Why is she here?!"

"She wouldn't have it any other way."

He rolls his eyes, "Anakin, if this is like the time with that Twi'Lek girl, you're cleaning the ship up."

Padme looks over at Anakin who just blushes from embarrassment. Padme asks laughing, "A Twi'Lek girl?"

Owen laughs as well, "Oh and you thought I was boring."

Anakin groans, "Owen, shut up."

"Oooh, looks like we have a backseat pilot here, remember that, Anakin…oh wait…what did they all used to call you back in Mos Eisley…Ani."

The Starkiller flies with Artoo chuckling and Anakin placing his hands in his face, "I'm going to end you."

* * *

Korriban still remains one of the most isolated parts of the galaxy, with ship wreckage from anyone who dared to stay for too long but only to be buried by the constant sand storms. What does stand the test of time throughout the planet are the ancient Sith Temples, including what remains of the Emperor's Palace. The Sith Interceptor lands in the docking bays carved into the cliff face of the Palace. Two warriors depart from it in their armor. However they're met by two other figures who stand there. The two incoming Sith look over to a towering figure.

They look at him who paces around. He slowly looks at them through his hood not revealing his face and he paces slowly as if he would strike one of them down. This man would not do such a task though, not without purpose and this is what made each of these warriors tremble internally. However he looks out towards the red barren landscape and he states, "It's time."


	12. Escaping Mandalore

The Starkiller comes out of hyperspace towards the green planet of Mandalore surrounded by the Industrial grade ships surrounding, clearly prepared for a war. Several space stations armed with turrets patrol the premises.

Owen immediately receives a transmission, "State your business."

"Um…Owen Lars, supply delivery. Everything's fine, we're fine um…how are you?"

The pilot demands, "Who is this and why are you here?!"

"I um…" He cuts off the transmission, "Boring conversation anyway…strap yourselves in!"

The ship thrusts causing all the other ships to react.

Padme screams, "You two are both insane!"

Artoo seems to beep in agreement as Owen relentlessly flies the ship past all the fire.

Anakin asks, "How is this thing still surviving?!"

The Starkiller barrel rolls its way through as Artoo struggles to maintain the integrity of the shields. The battle ships then focus their cannons towards the ship.

Anakin sighs, "Oh for star's sakes!"

Anakin concentrates and raises his hands up as laser cannon fire comes to blow away the ship. However the cannon fire passes through an invisible Force field which causes them to be hurled towards the planet.

Owen grips the pilot's control trying to adjust the over-exertion the cannon fire caused. Everyone stares and Anakin is rubbing his temples. Padme asks, "You did that?"

Anakin replies not stopping as he sighs, "Yeah."

Owen pilots the ship flying over a barren landscape with stacks of smoke throughout. In the background are green mountains with mist surrounding them with the jungles surrounding them miles away from the Starkiller's location.

Owen looks over, "Any idea where they could be, genius?"

In the midst of the smoke stacks they see smoke rising from a large fault in a distant barren landscape. The ship descends into the fault through the thick layer of smoke. Owen activates the ship's lights as they proceed slowly through the canyon. They see a clearance, a gap in the rising smoke when Owen sees a landing pad there. They land the ship there.

* * *

Anakin and Owen depart from the ship with Padme joining them from behind armed with a blaster rifle.

Anakin sees Padme and quickly turns to ask, "What do you think you're doing?"

She replies, "I'm going with you."

"No way. There is no way you're getting yourself into trouble."

Owen raises his blaster, "Um guys?"

"I didn't come all the way out here with you to be left out."

"Padme, there's no argument here. You stay in the ship with Artoo!"

Owen screams, "Guys!"

Surrounding them are Mandolorian's that flew up whenever they were distracted.

* * *

Obi-Wan glares towards the door as Mandolorians leave and he sighs, "And I trusted you."

Anakin groans, "Please don't start."

"You were specifically ordered to protect her and look where we're at now."

"I came here to rescue you."

"And how is that going?"

Anakin sighs, "At least we know where you're at."

Obi-Wan replies, "Always the optimist, aren't we?"

Owen suddenly goes over to them with Anakin smiling as he gets released by Owen with a device that sends electricity into the cuffs.

Padme is guarding the doorway with a blaster she acquires while Anakin gloats, "See, Master. I do have things in control."

Owen rolls his eyes, "That's Anakin, alright."

Obi-Wan rubs his wrists looking over to Owen, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Obi-Wan struggles to stand as he leans against the wall looking at the burn mark on his thigh. Anakin places himself under his friend's arm and helps him walk as Owen and Padme guard their way. They proceed through a dark hallway with buzzy, yellow lights that flicker. The place looks similar to an abandon mineshaft as they proceed through the dug caves.

They come out of the tunnel they were in to travel through a balcony like section of the mine. Past the barrier is a larger complex hearing chanting. They look from their high position towards a large crater of what used to be a strip mine. The area is now used for training grounds as thousands of soldiers train with sparring, target practice and other methods of training. The Mandolorians are training what appear to be Alderaanian troops…all with identical features. These must be the clones Padme turned in footage of and the training that was recorded.

Owen whispers, "We have to get out of here!"

They proceed towards a main hall from their entrance to find soldiers going through. They hide behind hoping that they didn't need entry into where they were at. Several foot steps along with fading conversation indicates they didn't. The group proceeds out of the tunnel and into a main hallway. They look towards a way seeing light. They run for the light at the end of the tunnel to be interrupted by blaster fire. Owen and Padme return fire hiding into a corridor. They're close to the exit, Padme screams, "Go, I'll cover you."

Owen runs off to help Anakin get his injured friend on board the ship with blaster fire whizzing past them. Meanwhile Padme is slowly backing up returning fire towards the incoming Mandolorians. One pops from the shadows and wrestles with her, she forces him into a wall knocking him dazed. She bashes his face in with the butt end of the rifle and blasts him to the ground. As she takes aim though, she gets shot in the shoulder. She screams in pain.

Back on the ship, Anakin just helps Obi-Wan get into a medical bed when he hears her scream. He stiffens as he hears the scream, "Padme?"

He sprints out of the ship with Owen trying to return fire only to hide behind crates. He sees Padme trying to crawl away from the oncoming Mandolorian, stepping on her leg and raising a blaster to her face.

"Say good bye." He sneers.

Anakin activates his lightsaber and raises his hand as they trooper raises up in the air gargling for breath, Owen couldn't even recognize the man holding the Mandolorian in the air as he pops the warrior's neck and tosses him into the wall. The remaining soldiers try to fire at Anakin who blocks every blaster bolt.

One tries to tackle Anakin only to be slashed. More soldiers rush as Owen pulls Padme out of the tunnel. Anakin raises his hand and has a variety of mining equipment batter the incoming soldiers trying to rush out towards the landing pad. Finally Anakin realizes a sadistic idea and turns off his lightsaber upon realization, ignoring the fire whizzing past him. He comes outside when Owen screams, "Anakin, we're done man, get on the ship!"

He turns around glaring at the tunnel ahead and raises both hands shaking the tunnel. The soldiers fall upon a quake and realize that everything is being collapsed on them too late, rocks fall down on top of them. Even at the training center, large boulders fall from the ceiling of the cave raining down on the soldiers panicking and looking for a way out. Anakin uses his sense though to seek out every exit and seals them by shaking the mountain as if it were his own. After a while, he lowers his arms satisfied with his work leaving behind thousands of lives to die buried in a not so traditional way. Anakin boards the Starkiller growling, "Start the ship."

Owen says nothing as he rushes to the cockpit to fly the ship out of the remainder of the collapsing ravine. Anakin goes to the Medical Station to see Obi-Wan already being tended to by Artoo.

The Jedi insists, "It's just a wound, a little bacta will be fine."

Anakin nods, "So you're good then?"

"I'm alright Anakin, we just have to make it out of here fine."

"You stay and rest then."

Obi-Wan laughs, "It's funny."

Anakin replies, "What is?"

"I used to tell you that at times."

He smiles and leaves Obi-Wan to be tended to and he looks over to Padme who's applying a bandage to her shoulder. He tenderly caresses her face and he stares into her eyes, "Don't you ever do that again."

She looks up at him and whispers, "No promises."

Then they lean in kissing one another. Owen rolls his eyes putting the speed on the ship as it takes off through the ravines with Firespray fighters in hot pursuit. The Starkiller flies through the narrow ravine at incredibly high speeds overwhelming some of the pursuing pilots. One fighter fails to handle the speed as it collides into a canyon boulder. More fighters are onto the Starkiller as it dives under a low canyon bridge, the ships pursuing behind it as they run onto the top of the bridge. Many others know not to choose such a path as they descend on the Starkiller after the formation blazing lasers.

Anakin winces, "Should I fly?"

Owen groans, "I got it!"

"We still have a whole blockade to deal with. Have any tricks?"

He sighs, "I'm going to do something nobody's ever done before!"

Anakin looks over at him then Owen explains, "Remember when you asked if someone could do hyperspace on planet surface…you're about to find out."

Everyone straps themselves in. Owen says on the intercom, "Artoo, make sure that Jedi's strapped in, we're going in hyperspace."

Artoo beeps frantically. Obi-Wan quickly reaches for restraints while Artoo rushes out the room looking for his slot. He checks up on the groaning Obi-Wan started to become sedated by the bacta being injected into his body by the wall-mounted medical droid obviously dated. Artoo mounts himself into a recharging station.

Meanwhile Owen just barrel rolls round a protruding canyon wall barely avoiding it as he pulls up quickly then he pulls the hyperspace lever as the ship shoots out from the bottom of the canyon and up towards space.

The pilots fly up towards the area searching through the canyon when one of them asks, "Did he just go into hyperspace?"

One of the pilots looks confused but reluctantly confirms, "Yeah…"


	13. The Disciple

Qui-Gon stands before the Jedi Temple with Count Dooku standing next to him.

All the Jedi glared towards the figure.

Yoda certainly had a callous expression, "Trusted you, we did. Yet join the Sith, you chose."

"I swear to you Master that is all in the past."

"Like to believe you I would, but the way of the Sith deception is."

"Master, I've helped Qui-Gon escape before it was too late."

Mace Windu states, "But you kept your weapon and it cost us a Jedi Knight due to your affiliation."

Dooku glares at the Jedi Grand Master and he addresses his accuser, "Master Windu, why does it seem that you're the most persistent in this accusation."

"I am the foundation of this Order and I will strike any who threaten it."

The elderly man smiles, "As is the way Jedi, according to which teaching Master?"

The Grand Master stands up, "Master Yoda, I insist we execute this man. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

The man smiles, "Master Yoda, I assure you I may have a connection to the Dark Side of the Force but I do sense an unusual concentration…do you feel it?"

The Grand Master closes his eyes which Windu insists, "Master, we don't have time, we need to execute this man. He's playing tricks upon us."

The Jedi Master senses, "No…there is another. From Dooku, it is not. From…"

The Jedi Council tenses up which Master Windu proceeds to swing towards Dooku to meet with a green blade from Qui-Gon. Yoda leaps from his seat igniting his purple lightsaber along with the rest of the Jedi standing up to surround the scene.

Mace Windu glares around the room and he looks towards Qui-Gon, "Master Qui-Gon, I order you to stand down as Second in Command of the Jedi Order!"

Yoda replies, "No…a Jedi you are not!"

After that Yoda proceeds to leap up having Mace Windu counteract by Force pushing him towards the wall. He leaps from the wall swinging down at the man who spins to dodge to meet another Jedi Master's blade. That's when Mace Windu concentrates enough Force energy in a single second to blow away all the other Jedi knocking them down and leaping out one of the shattered windows sliding down the spire of the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon leaps up after him along with Ki-Adi-Mundi. They slide down all the way to the top of the temple meeting with Mace Windu who stands his ground with the two Jedi.

Ki-Adi-Mundi threatens, "Stand down, Mace Windu. Your reign ends here!"

The Sith in disguise just raises his defensive position and suddenly a Republic Gunship speeds its way towards the temple, hitting one of the pillars and skidding across the top of the temple. The two Jedi look over at the ship not moving as it skids towards Mace Windu. The ship lands gathering up dust with it and as the ship open its side, Sith warriors clad in silver armor and black robes come out igniting their lightsabers. One comes out with his double bladed along with a hulking monstrosity bearing the same weapon. An effeminate figure with a pair of curved blade accompanies the most normal of Sith bearing one lightsaber. Qui-Gon and Mundi observe their surroundings as Mace Windu has the Sith join him.

Qui-Gon glares towards Mace, "I guess this makes you the disciple."

"Very good, you passed the test."

One of the Sith bearing a double bladed lightsaber leaps to slash at them Mundi flips over the Sith Lord only to be met by the hulking monstrosity stuck in between the two Sith. Qui-Gon fights off the Sith who attempts to kill the Jedi behind him. Mundi is fast as he dodges the lightsabers despite the large head he has.

More Jedi slide down the spire to join them engaging the Sith in battle. The effeminate figure Darth Ventress taking on Jedi Master Plo Koon. The figure Darth Sidious taking on Jedi Master Adi Galia. More Jedi join where they can, Mace Windu cutting down each Jedi with aggressive tactics he's always used. Then suddenly, a scream is heard.

Master Windu looks up to see the most frightening image he knew would be a huge complication to his plan, a betrayed Grand Master Yoda. The frightening part, he didn't cling to emotions like many inexperienced Jedi would do. He wouldn't use his emotions for strength. He would acknowledge, see the mission and look forward knowing that defeating his enemies not out of vengeance but out of the duty of peace of justice. There is no taking advantage of Yoda's anger. Yes, Yoda is angry but as long as he ignored it the anger would not burn it would not exhaust…it would fuel Yoda to end the situation where it is. This is what Mace Windu assumes would make himself superior over both Jedi and Sith, but even his anger his turning back into fear as he's defending himself from the bouncing green ball of persistence a green blade meeting his every move.

Qui-Gon constantly dodges Darth Maul's swings on top of the Jedi Temple when the Sith Lord attempts to Force push Qui-Gon only for the motion to be caught and redirected towards Maul who receives twice the power forcing him to fly back. Maul lands on his feet though sliding backwards. Qui-Gon is rushing towards him though. He has his lightsaber fly towards the Jedi. Qui-Gon, upon seeing the lightsaber leaps over and takes this opportunity to swing downward towards Darth Maul. The man catches his lightsaber with gloved hands, gloves weren't preventing the saber from cutting through though. Qui-Gon raises his weapon deeming the strike futile as Maul rolls backwards and Force barrels his way into the unsuspecting Jedi. The two are engaged in an intense hand to lightsaber battle as they duke it out in the midst of battle.

Qui-Gon finally nicks parts of Maul's mask as the now hot metal collapses into the ground having the Sith scream in agony. This only enrages him though as he reaches for his lightsaber he catches having Qui-Gon attempting to slice at him. Maul redirects Qui-Gon's swing towards the ground. He backs away and before the Jedi could even react, the lightsaber impales him. So suddenly, so much pain, he stares the yellow eyed fiend in the eyes as he removes his saber. Qui-Gon collapses on the ground staring at the ongoing battle as the Sith flees from the scene as the other Sith are close to being defeated by the sheer numbers of the Jedi Order.

* * *

Back at the Starkiller even in his sedated state Obi-Wan suddenly feels a severance, a severe pain. Artoo beeps alerted as Obi-Wan's heart rate goes up.

"Master…Master!" He asks as if he could reach out…no answer. His life, it was fading he could tell."

Obi-Wan stares at the wall. With Owen and Anakin though they find themselves speeding through the merchant routes with Mandolare far behind them. Suddenly though, Anakin feels a severance and he winces as if in pain.

Padme asks, "Ani, is everything ok?"

He replies, "I just need to check on Obi-Wan."

He stands up and head towards the medical center. He opens the door with Artoo beeping, "Obi-Wan is he…"

The Jedi Knight nods not answering, his misty-eyed stare into the wall. Anakin's own heart breaks as he gets on his knees and suddenly starts sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." He sobs, "My training…"

Obi-Wan nods comforting his former student, his brother, his friend, "I know Anakin."

He comforts his student barely able to keep himself from bawling the same as him. They both have a relationship with Qui-Gon. It was like Qui-Gon was the father and Anakin was the youngest brother of the family with Obi-Wan being the studious, mature counterpart. Regardless of the overwhelming differences, that fateful patrol above Naboo brought them together and now…the two are even closer than before as they grieve the loss of their Master, a master they both respected, admired and if a Jedi dare says it…loved throughout the years.

Padme approaches the main room and looks around the corridor at the sight of Anakin sobbing his eyes into Obi-Wan's side. She frowns and goes back to the cockpit.

Owen looks back, "How are they doing?"

She looks out the window, "They're grieving."

Owen has a pained look on his face but he just looks at the hyperspace before him to keep himself distracted. He knew in these moments Anakin just needed to be left alone and it seems everyone else was in agreement as Anakin sobs into his former Master's thigh.

Obi-Wan soothes him, "Remember Anakin, there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no death, there is the Force."

He says through a congested nose, "How can you say that? It's painful to bear…it's even worse for Jedi!"

"I know Anakin…That is why we must be strong, we must trust in the Force to heal."

Anakin remains silent wiping away some tears and staring at the wall still trying to process what just happened. How can Jedi bear super-sensitive, telekinetic connections and remain sane for all this time. Anakin looks down with an overwhelming sea of doubt flooding in. No, he just can't give up that easy. He can not let his Master down.

Anakin looks up at his former master, "Thank you for believing I can be a Jedi even after…"

Obi-Wan shushes him, "You're disciplined enough to recognize the actions of a Jedi. The wrong path is to rationalize your wrong doing. Anakin, you're becoming wiser and growing every day. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead as well and now…we have each other."

Analin smiles wiping away some tears, then looks down at Obi-Wan's blaster wound. He was right, at least he still had Obi-Wan, he had Owen...and someone else...


	14. Finale

The Jedi Temple is slightly damaged with security forces surrounding and investigating the damages along with the high-jacked Military craft. Ki-Adi-Mundi kneels down near Qui-Gon's body to close his eyes to rest with peace.

Yoda approaches him as Mundi states, "I see two Sith are dead…"

The Grand Master stands next to him sighing, "Lost much we have. Even if one Jedi, it is."

Ki-Adi-Mundi replies, "No…we lost more than just a Jedi…we lost our foundation."

The two look at the body even with battle scars looks peaceful as he lays there.

Mundi asks, "What of Windu?"

Yoda replies, "To prison, he's escorted. Send him to nether space, we will."

The other Jedi Master replies, "Is that a bit extreme, Master?"

"Mace Windu betrayed the Jedi Order. Not taken lightly, it will be."

"What of Dooku?"

Yoda sighs, "As suspicious as I am, repentant I believe Dooku is . Though under watch, he will be."

"Chancellor Valorum will demand for answers."

"Prepare I will." Yoda looks off towards the setting sun.

Days after, Owen and Anakin land the Starkiller in the Jedi Temple to confirm the news the Qui-Gon Jinn has indeed been killed in action.

Mace Windu is escorted by the Republic security into the prison pod by Elite Jedi Guards assigned to tasks such as prisoners with extraordinary skill, including and specifically catered to rogue force users and any who would wreak havoc. They lock the man into the pod who glares back at his former home. They back away from the pod as it takes off into space with Jedi Starfighters escorting it making sure no one will intervene with its course away from the planet and away from anyone who would dare intercept it. The fighters' mission will be to escort the vessel up until it leaves the outer rim of the galaxy and to another galaxy.

* * *

The following day, the Jedi Order holds a funeral for the Jedi Master. Despite being trained to suppress their emotions, the Jedi acknowledge their existence and allow other people who weren't Jedi to mourn. Chancellor Valorum comes to pay his respect. Even Admiral Tarkin and some of the commanding officers come to pay their respects to the Jedi Master. Yoda leans on his cane looking towards the body. Obi-Wan and Anakin stand next to one another. In another group, Owen and Padme stand with Artoo and Threepio standing next to each other.

Obi-Wan steps up approaching Yoda, the grand master hands him a torch. Obi-Wan fighting the temptation to get misty-eyed once more looks towards Yoda.

"I can't do it Master." The Jedi Knight whispers.

Yoda nods understandingly but he replies, "Let go, you must. One day, you will also join the Force with him."

Obi-Wan can't argue with that and he knew it as Yoda says those words. He brings the torch up to Qui-Gon's body lying there peacefully. That body once took him in as a slave boy…that body once contained a man of great compassion and wisdom…that body contained a warrior who fights for right…that body once contained a figurative father and a great teacher. With tears in his eyes he sets the fire on top of Qui-Gon, with many other people surrounding the man sharing his sentiment. Obi-Wan steps back with his hood up, the tears finally falling from his sockets and down his face. He refuses to wipe them as the hood conceals most of his face and would not want to appear to be weeping even in this time.

* * *

The following day, Obi-Wan and Anakin stay at the temple that day. Owen takes Padme back to Senator Organa miraculously without getting arrested. Once Owen explains the situation of Anakin losing someone in his life Bail takes sympathy.

Padme looks out the window with her uncle coming behind her.

"Is everything alright, my dear?"

She looks towards the ground, "I hate seeing him like that."

"Who?" Bail asks

"Anakin."

"You mean the Jedi?"

She looks up at him, "He's more than just a Jedi."

Bail looks over towards the Jedi Temple wrapping a comforting arm around her as she leans into him, "I know."

* * *

The next morning she wakes up and hears tapping on her balcony window. She sees its Anakin and opens the door immediately embracing him after unlocking the door. He hugs her back in the early morning sun.

She looks up at him, "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't kill him."

"I know, but I hate seeing you like this."

He looks up at her into his big blues eyes. He stares back at her then he leans in kissing her gently, she kisses back wrapped her arms around his neck. He then gently separates them.

"I came to tell you that they're deploying me."

She asks, "To where?"

"I can't say, but I'm being tasked to investigate if the Empire has anything to do with the Sith. I will find them Padme, I promise."

She receives the information and leans up towards his towering figure and she whispers in his ear, "Does that mean I won't see you for a long time?"

He hugs her tight and she hugs back. Then suddenly, the two start kissing passionately him picking her up and carrying her inside as the balcony doors close with the privacy screen window sliding closed.

* * *

Back at Korriban, a damaged Sith Interceptor flies towards the red planet and descends towards the abandoned palace. Out of the ship comes an injured Darth Sidious and Darth Maul coming back out of the ship.

They approach their master in the dark shadows and they fully expect to be tortured or even killed. They kneel in the sand as the Dark Lord approaches them, their heads sunk to the ground hoping for a quick death as opposed to the anticipated torture.

Sidious explains, "My Lord, we killed one Jedi Master and lost two of our own."

"Excellent." The Sith Lord replies throwing anyone off what would obviously be failure. No great tactician goes for the obvious accomplishments though for all warfare is based on deception

"My students, everything is going as planned. Now we begin the third stage."

* * *

 _To be continued in Episode III, the final chapter for this trilogy…_


End file.
